Oat cell carcinoma is considered to be APUD cells which embryologically give rise to cells which secrete peptides and catecholamines in the central nervous system and periphery. Some patients exhibit psychotic symptoms presumably due to secreted peptides. Characterization of secreted peptides from oat cells in vitro and in vivo is aimed at developing therapeutic strategies and understanding hypersecretory peptide psychological states.